


Vetro colorato

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché anche a Gotham, di tanto in tanto, ci si ricorda di regali nascosti e decorazioni sbagliate.<br/>Ci si ricorda dell'amore folle tra un arlecchino e un clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vetro colorato

Disclaimer: Joker, Harley Quinn e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

****  
**  
1\. Quello che non ti aspetti  
  
** "Ti piace, Mr. J?"  
Te lo dice indicando un albero sbilenco e sgraziato, una strana piramide d'oro e rosso.   
Vorresti dirle che no, è troppo pieno di nastri e luci mal assortite, l'opera di un pittore cieco e delirante.   
Vorresti sbatterlo a terra e schiacciarlo, sentire il confortante crack crack delle decorazioni che vanno in frantumi, come la speranza esangue di Harley.   
Vorresti.   
"Ti piace...vero?"  
Ne incroci gli occhi, soffermandoti poi sull'abete poco lontano.   
E' asimmetrico e scomposto e confuso, ma ha uno strano sapore la sua presenza, quasi il calore improvviso d'una cenere ormai spenta.   
"Può esplodere?" le domandi a mezza bocca, fissandolo.   
E Harley non può fare a meno di sorridere.   
**  
2\. Nastri e catene  
**  
Cade la neve su Gotham, ricoprendola di bianco e silenzio.   
Cade e soffoca ogni tua parola, lasciandoti preda dell'inverno.   
L'acciaieria è un mostro di metallo e fumo, occhi di brace e la morte tra le lunghe dita scheletriche.   
Decori la tua anima con il ricordo, fissando l'agonia inerte di un pupazzo ormai sciolto.   
Quando crolli in ginocchio, sono cristalli di vetro e sale quelli che ti scorrono, impietosi, sulle guance.   
Sono i frammenti di un'anima che è ormai solo un tumulo di ghiaccio e sentimenti incancreniti.   
Rialzi il capo e scorgi un pipistrello in cielo, nemico e rivale tanto odiato.   
Tanto invidiato.  
 _Perché è stato il tuo nome che ha sempre cercato, fino all'ultimo respiro_ pensi tra una lacrima e l'altra _del mio, non sapeva che farsene._ **  
  
3\. L'anno che verrà  
  
** Mr. J ha un debole per tutto quello che, a suo avviso, fa 'kaboom'.   
Per questo hai trasformato la notte di Capodanno in un'esplosione di colori e fiamme, la piazza centrale diventare il nucleo pulsante di tutto quel divertimento.   
Ti siedi sul bordo del cornicione, osservando la folla disperdersi e gli astanti diventare piccole fiammelle nel buio, nugoli di lucciole nel ventre di Gotham.   
Inghiotti una risata scanzonata quando lo senti comparire alle tue spalle e lì rimanere, immobile.  
Scruta il panorama con occhi critico e rapace, analizzando e scomponendo ogni dettaglio di quella follia, ogni respiro.   
Ti regala una carezza tra i capelli e un pallido riflesso d'affetto, sedendosi poi al tuo fianco.   
"Non male, cosino, non male. Avrei messo più TNT, ma può andare."  
Sorridi, sciogliendoti come la neve di quell'implacabile inverno.   
"E poi mi piace il rosso. Te l'ho mai detto che mi piace il rosso, cosino?"  
Forse, quest'anno imparerà ad amarti.  



End file.
